DEMENTED BUNNY
by super-grace
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! review softly... first fic!
1. Bye bye Ronniekins!

Demon Bunny!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling is my hero!

_DEMON BUNNY:_

Harry, Ron, Hermione were walking down the hallways on their way to potions when stopped by Professor Snape.

"You're plotting against me! I know it! AHHHHH! A million points off Gryffindor! MOMMY!" Snape cried running back to the potion dungeons.

"A million points? Do we even have a million points?" Ron whispered.

"Forget it! We're going to be late to potions." Hermione said

"Brilliant" Harry muttered.

They made their way down to potions, and sat down.

"Now! Write down the notes on the board! Cough I'm on to youcough" Snape said, smirking and glaring at the trio.

"What is wrong with him?" Ron said.

"Ron! Take notes so I don't have to do it for you." Hermione whispered.

After potions ended, they headed for lunch, running into Ginny on the way.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ginny greeted them. "Hey Have you noticed Snape? He apparently thinks you're plotting against him.

"Yeah. He was FREAKING OUT in potions." Ron said, "He's paranoid about something."

"I heard that!" Snape whimpered, "So you admit it! Bwahahahahahahaha! I'm so telling on you!"

Snape yelled and ran off screaming like a girl.

"What's his problem?" asked a randomly places bunny, stealing Ron's wallet. "Bwahaha!" it added as hopping away madly.

"What is this school coming t-, MY WALLET! Come back here you- you DEMON BUNNY!" Ron yelled, following the bunny.

_'One down' _Snape thought to himself.

"Come on, let's go to lunch, I'm hungry." Harry added, "We'll find him later"

But after lunch, they couldn't find him anywhere. Then the bunny that stole Ron's wallet popped up.

"Hey you! Where's Ron?" Harry yelled.

"Hmm…" The bunny said, "I think he got eaten by a PLATYPUS somewhere in the dark forest."

"Okay, come on Harry, let's go eat yogurt!" Hermione yelled skipping away.

REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU CYBER CHEESE WHIZ!


	2. another down?

A/N: Sorry 'bout the long time between! Oh My Gosh! I got reviews! I think I'll write another chapter just for you all! I love you! (Sorry about the cyber cheese whiz! My kitty ate it all…My CYBER kitty…) This one won't be as funny (if it was funny at all) as last chapter. I'm sorry.

AND NOW THE (Drum roll)…

DISCLAIMER! I don't own any thing you recognize, the honor is all JK Rowling's. 

Chapter 2: another down?

As Harry and Hermione ate their yogurt, they pondered, Why would anyone-er any platypus-eat Ron?

"Bwahahahahaha!" Snape laughed to himself, running into that same bunny. "Yes, what is it, snuggly bear?" (A/N I can so picture Snape saying that! lol! Can't you?)

"So when shall I start stage two?" The Demon Bunny asked.

"ASAP." Snape replied simply.

"Okey Dokey Snapie!" Demon Bunny said, hopping off like mad! Heck! He was mad!

So, The Demon Bunny went for Hermione next.

"Hey Hermione, I've got to go feed a goose." Harry said, randomly.

"Okay Harry. Bye, see you at dinner." Hermione said, dropping her favorite book: _Hogwarts, a history._ Then having it picked up by a… DEMON BUNNY! Of course, he hopped away with it.

"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Hermione, as she went running after the bunny.

HARRY'S POV

I love feeding the goosies! Look at that little itty bitty one! Oh my! What's this? AHHHA! It's chasing me! Wow, is that Hermione? What is she chasing? That demon bunny? Hmm. Oh Well. Ahg! A goose is eating me!

Hermione's POV

I must catch that bunny! Oh no! Not into the Dark Forest! Hmm… Not as dark as I thought. I should rent a cave here for the summer! Ha! I'll drink those drinks with the cute little umbrellas in it! Yeah… Oh yeah! My book. Why must I like books so?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry walked into the great hall for dinner with only a mild concussion. He did survive the goose (evil little devils).There was something missing though. Hermione wasn't there. Harry decided to eat dinner before jumping to conclusions.

Harry ran through the corridors after dinner, trying to find Hermione.

"Hermione?" He tried once more. He searched the whole castle. No Hermione. Then he saw a short white figure. It was… Snuggly Bear!

"You! Where's Hermione!" Yelled a panicked Harry.

"Hmm…" Pondered Snuggly Bear, "She got her head eaten off by an elephant."

"Oh. Okay! Just making sure YOU didn't kill her." Harry babbled as he started to skip away.

SNAPE & SNUGGLY BEAR

"I got the girl." Snuggly bear said.

"One more left." Snape responded, "We should wait awhile until we get Harry."

"Okey dokey my Snapey lover!" Squeaked Snuggly Bear.

Two down. He thought to himself. And I am NOT his lover!


	3. Harry's goneor is he?

A/N: Hey yall! Sorry for not updating sooner, but yeah… I did get a lot of great reviews though! So thank you! I read most of your stories and reviewed… So on with chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: **Bwahahaha! I own Harry Potter! I own Harry Potter!

J.K Rowling: You fiend liar loser freak! I own Harry Potter!

Me: **snaps **dang. Mumbles: I've gotta be more subtle when trying to steal some thing.

J.K Ro: Yup! **dances around** hahahahahahaha!

Me: even though you aggravate me so, when I take over the world, your death will be quick and painless! (Ha! Got that line from a shirt Hot Topic! From family guy! Oh, and just kidding Jro!)

ON WITH THE STORY!

Harry was walking around the castle, in a daze. Then completely out of nowhere, Neville appeared.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville yelled from down the hall.

"Oh, hi Neville." Harry replied.

Harry and Neville automatically went back to the Gryffindor common room. But, unknown to both of them, they were being stalked by Snuggly-Bear.

They finally reached the fat lady.

"Ah, Good evening boys! Password?" The Fat Lady said cheerfully.

"Ummmm…" Stammered Neville.

"There-is-an- evil-rapid-bunny-right-behind-mean-don't-even-realize-it!" Stated Harry with confidence.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"Well, good night Harry." Neville said yawning.

"G'night." Mumbled Harry.

Harry stayed up late and looked into the fire. Then Sirius' head popped up (a/n: I know, Sirius died, but can't he be alive just for this? Please?) .

"Sirius!" yelled Harry with excitement.

"Yo yo wazzup homey G-dawg? Nothin' much here, just chillin' at da Holiday in." Sirius said, using wickity wickity wack hand movements. (a/n: in my dreams, that's how he looks… don't ask.)

"Umm… okay," Harry said unsurely, "Dawg…?"

"Yo, so whas dis I here 'bout some wack bunny jumpin' on your peeps?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Happens." Harry added.

"True dat. True dat." Sirius nodded. With a 'pop' he disappeared.

"Random." Harry said to himself.

Then he went to bed, with no intentions of going to classes tomorrow.

THE NEXT MORNING

Harry walked to breakfast alone. Then took a walk outside.

OUTSIDE

Harry thought no one was watching, so he did the only thing that sounded appealing: he skipped. He skipped to the lake, where he stopped and sat down.

Then out of nowhere, the demon bunny popped up. Of course, the demon bunny stole Harry's wand. The demon bunny hopped away. Harry was going to chase after it, but then thought, _'I'm so flippin' rich! Why don't I just buy a new shiny one?' _ So he went to the geese.

"Here geesy, geesy, geesy!" Harry yelled.

Of course, the geese came. Chasing then attempting to eat him.

DINNER

Harry escaped, this time with a bruise that looked like a strange sea animal.

"Harry!" Lavender squealed.

"What?" Harry shrieked back.

"Nothing." She mumbled and left.

"Harry!" Padma squealed.

"What?" Harry shrieked back.

"Nothing." She mumbled and left.

"Harry!" Neville squealed.

"Neville. Just, no." Harry sighed.

"Sorry, everyone else got to do it, and and…" Neville replied slowly.

"Right. Um bye." Harry ran away.

Harry arrived at the dinner table and ate. And ate. And ate. So he got fat. Really fat. So he now wobbled around. He went back to the common room.

When he got to the Fat Lady he said the new password (don't-go-in-this-common-room-because-an-evil-fiend-is-in-there).

**A/N: Ha! Um… not really sure where it's going… ideas would be nice (hint hint) Review! Oh and I know Holiday Inn is muggle, but yeah. Sorry…**


	4. Harry is a fat lard

A/N: ahem… I know I haven't been the most responsible at updating… but please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my own little world… (It's a nice place you should visit it sometime… it has shiny things and chubby bunnies & rainbows!)

CHAPPIE 4!

Harry said the password to the fat lady and entered. When he wobbled in, he saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" Harry squealed throwing his arms around Sirius, who was then knocked to the floor.

"Yo homey! Watch out for the bling!" Sirius scolded. "What is up with all this extra lard?"

"Um…" Harry began.

"Yo never mind… Check out da grillz yo!" Sirius yelled flashing his 'Grillz'

Harry (being blinded by the 'grillz') stumbled backwards (with his lard fumbling around) and fell right out the window.

Sirius screamed and ran out of the common room, his bling jingling as he ran. When he finally reached the outside world, He realized something horrible: Harry was bouncing away with the wind!

Sirius sat there for a while. His thoughts were blamimg him. ' Hey foo' why'd ya do dat? Dat ain't coo' The thoughts tormented him.

"Sirius?" A voice behind him whispered.

"What up?" Sirius responded.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, knowing something was wrong.

So Sirius explained about the lard, the grillz, the window, and the amazing bouncing Harry.

Ginny was hurt. Obviously. But deep down she was thinking 'pfft what a tub of lard' Ginny then started crying.

Sirius heard her and soothingly grabbed her knee.

"If you love him, let him go." He explained caressing the knee.

"Yippee skippee I feel better now!" Ginny yelled to no one, really. She then got over Harry in a second and ran up to the common room finding Neville and gave him a passionate kiss.

She then turned to the camera and said "What can I say? Lard turns me on." She continued the kiss as the screen went blank.

The end!

Lol. I know it isn't much but I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!

(Says in best hypnosis voice) look at that button… it's really shiny! Just press it and write nice things about me! Lol. Review. Now.

\/


End file.
